


Sunday Blessings

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>007/365 - Severus and Hermione spend a Sunday morning together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Blessings

"Morning," she said, allowing him to wrap an arm over her waist and draw patterns on her skin.

"G'mornin'," he mumbled grouchily. His voice was rough with sleep – he was a terrible morning person – but the obvious bump against her rear told him he was more awake than he gave off.

His long fingers trailed beneath her loose night shirt, no, _his_ shirt that she had slept in, and roamed idly near the rising peak her nipples made. She sighed contently, melting back into his arms, letting him draw her curls back to bare her neck, and she bit her lip, arching enough to allow him kiss the spot beneath her ear that made her moan like a common whore. She reached back, sliding her fingers beneath the waist band of his tartan night pants; a gift from Minerva, much to his dismay. She trailed an old scar lightly, from his hip and down his groin; it made him moan every time and she could feel the heat coming from his erection.

The sound of feet thundering across the landing made them both freeze and she suppressed a sigh. "Just put a silencing spell up," he said silkily, drawing a kiss across her ear. "It'll quieten down in a bit."

She bit her lip, shamelessly pressing against him, but the sound of a knock cleared her thoughts and she outwardly sighed this time. "Come in," she said, trying not to sound too weary. He groaned theatrically, dropping his head into her tangle of curls that had fanned across his pillow. _Every bloody time…_

The end of their bed sank and then shook, as a pair of knees scrambled toward them, and a tiny body flopped between theirs, separating them entirely. "Hi, Mom," the little girl said, her dark ringlets entwining with her mother's auburn ones, and almost suffocating Severus entirely. "Hi, Dad."

"Hi, pumpkin," he said with a smile, pushing over to allow her beneath the covers, and forgetting entirely the reason he had been annoyed. This is what Sunday's are for, he thought, thanking Merlin for the blessings he had been granted.


End file.
